beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Closing Time
| season = 3 | number = 60 | image = | airdate = December 23, 1993 | previous = A Very Special Christmas With Beavis and Butt-head | next = Most Wanted }} is the 30th episode in Season 3 of Beavis and Butt-Head. It is the overall 60th episode. Plot Left in charge of Burger World after closing, Beavis and Butt-head would cause chaos. The duo, watching TV, come across a deceivingly sentimental and emotionally manipulative commercial of Burger World, and Butthead is reminded by it that they need to go into work. Though Beavis expresses dislike of needing to go to work, Butthead reminds him of what shift they have: the Late Shift. At night, Butthead is cooking some extra burgers and headbanging in stride, while Beavis comes back in from the parking lot, having gathered a large cup full of nightcrawlers. Though Beavis drops the worms into the fryer and hopes to serve them to the next customer through the door, Butthead reminds him that it's closing time, and that they have the rest of the time to do whatever they want- Culminating in a favorite past time of the duo: Burger Tag. Butthead starts off the game, taking the cooking raw patty off of the grill and throws it on to Beavis' forehead, making him "it". Running out to the front, Beavis readies and aims a successful direct shot of beef at Butthead's head, but as Beavis retreats and makes an action movie style escape, leaping over the counter, Butthead's shot flies straight into the ceiling fan, and then splatters all over the establishment. Realizing what fun chaos they've done with the fan, the duo soon get the idea to try out more things to splatter and mash into bits with the ceiling fan. Sometime later, the duo laugh in amusement over what kinds of things they have thrown and slathered all over the establishment, laying on the floor. During that, a fat overweight man comes in, and announces that he is the local health inspector, Harry Buddisker (sounding more like Buttwhisker to the duo), arriving due to a massive series of complaints that happened during the duo's shift. Asking them to explain the mess in front of them at the moment, Butthead explains that there is something wrong with the ceiling fan. Buttwhisker is not amused, and explains to them both that their workplace could be shut down for the next couple of days. As Buttwhisker treads around, writing off the kinds of offenses and violations as he observes, the duo chant in musical score over the intercom. Finishing his inspection, Buttwhisker tells the duo that he concludes that he has counted over 37 violations, but not before he smells something delicious out in the back. In response, Butthead explains that those are the establishment's latest curly fries cooking- and Beavis walks off to get him some. Loading up the worms into a fries holder, Buttwhisker is enthused and offers the duo a deal that he would be happy to ignore the two as the culprits in exchange for some of those "fries". As Beavis gives him the worms to eat, Butthead also offers to Buttwhisker that he would be happy to give him some extra dozen burgers, but he declines, in irony, claiming that the food has also likely spawned worms at this point (the duo, staring ahead, laugh in mild amusement that he is eating worms). Walking out the door, Buttwhisker states that he will come back tomorrow morning to meet with their manager, with the verdict that their workplace is to remain closed. Before walking out the door entirely, Buttwhisker states to Butthead that the food is unservable, and that they can do whatever they want with it, as long as they don't serve it to the customers. Hearing those words, the duo come to an explosively awesome conclusion themselves, now knowing the food is at their disposal. To them, it only means one enigmatic, but grand thing: a Burger War. The next morning, the entire establishment is filled and stained with chopped up and splattered food, as Beavis and Butthead stayed the night in the Burger War game they have played. Walking into the establishment, their manager is shocked at what happened, and threatens to get the punks that caused this huge mess, but comes to notice something delicious frying out in the back. As he makes his way to the friers, the duo crawl in his shadow, and make their escape, as their manager begins to try out the "fries". Looking in for a final look, the duo run off in excitement back home, getting away with a huge "cool" night. Gallery worm fries.jpg|The new "curly" fries messy.jpg|Yep, a big mess Transcript Censorship *The scene of the duo singing the Jeopardy! theme has been redubbed (for copyright reasons) so the humming doesn't sound exactly like the actual music. Trivia *First appearance of the Burger World Manager. *Harry Buddisker would later reappear in the episode Here Come's the Bride's Butt, as the bride's father. *This is the last episode to air in 1993 *This episode aired before Christmas Day 3 Category:Episodes